


¡Papá!

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [3]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Y allí sosteniendo al niño ente sus brazos, se dejaría llevar por el momento y lo miraría con atención, recorrería su cabello oscuro de reflejos rojizos y risos salvajes que comenzaban a formarse, viajaría por la frente hacia sus ojos hermosos de color verde que desde que se encontraron no podía evitar pensar con emoción en su alma un “ellos son míos, son de mi”, seguiría con la nariz en un arco perfecto, pequeña y de botón cayendo en sus labios rositas y jugosos. Lo amaba todo.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	¡Papá!

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, aquí va la parte 3 de esta serie, resulto muy corta y espero que les guste.

Ocurrió un domingo.

Normalmente él trabajaba todos los días de la semana, pero con la llegada de Conner a su vida se propuso dejar ese día como uno de unión, no quería repetir los errores de su padre, no deseaba que su hijo lo viera como un enemigo así que ordeno a Mercy cancelar todas sus citas del domingo y cerrar su agenda ese día. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que él se sentara en el suelo y le enseña a su hijo a decir que la vaca hace “mu” y el pato hace “cuak”, Conner tenía 14 meses pero no era estúpido; ya sabía sentarse, incluso gatear, balbuceaba cosas que Lex no entendía pero le gustaba pensar que eran planes macabros contra alguien más (de preferencia Mercy quien insistía en ponerle esas ridículas canciones sobre un tiburón y otras tonterías más) aparte de eso a él le gustaba destacar la atención de su hijo pues mientras Lex estaba en un lugar junto a Conner se pondría a relatar las cosas que hacía, modulando con tranquilidad sobre su día con el fin de estimular el aprendizaje del lenguaje, ningún hijo suyo hablaría como un ciudadano normal, por lo que Conner solo lo miraría, atento, sonriendo a veces cuando el lado juguetón, ese que solo el niño conocía, salía a luz. Así que sin canciones ni educación infantil común en el plan, Lex haría lo que solo un Luthor sabe hacer para enseñar.

Mostrando.

Los domingos harían muchas cosas distintas. Llevaría a Conner al laboratorio con él, lejos por supuesto de los instrumentos raros, y se colocarían a hacer experimentos básicos entretenidos y estimulativos mencionando cada instrumento que tomaba entre sus manos, cada acción y reacción junto al porqué de su uso y su posible consecuencia. A veces le leería, libros sobre mecánica y robótica pero también de literatura y artes como sus preciados cómics que dejaría que Conner acariciara con su pequeña mano familiarizándose con su textura.

Estos momentos entre él y su hijo, eran un bálsamo para las heridas que no sabía que tenía. Aquellos cortes profundos en su alma fueron unidos por besos babosos y risas chillonas que iluminaban su mundo y lo coloreaban en brillantes tonos pastel alejando a la oscuridad, enseñándolo a amar de una manera inocente, desinteresada.

Recuerdos que Lex almacenaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

Y allí sosteniendo al niño ente sus brazos, se dejaría llevar por el momento y lo miraría con atención, recorrería su cabello oscuro de reflejos rojizos y risos salvajes que comenzaban a formarse, viajaría por la frente hacia sus ojos hermosos de color verde que desde que se encontraron no podía evitar pensar con emoción en su alma un “ellos son míos, son de mi”, seguiría con la nariz en un arco perfecto, pequeña y de botón cayendo en sus labios rositas y jugosos. Lo amaba todo.

El sonido estridente del teléfono lo hizo volver a la tierra por lo que tomando a Conner lo llevo a un corral que había ordenado colocar en el lugar, era lo mejor en vez de arriesgarse a que comenzara a gatear por todo el lugar. Al parecer Conner no se lo tomo bien, hizo un sonido de disgusto arrugando el entrecejo, comenzando a hacer un puchero y estirar los brazos en una demanda universal de “recógeme” al que Lex le dedico una mirada fulminante.

Si había alguien que no se dejaría manipular por su hijo era él. Bien podía ser domingo, pero Lex aun tenía una compañía que dirigir y personas que coordinar así que, tomando su celular, no sin antes darle otra mirada disciplinada a Conner, se giró con un elegante y marcado “Lex Luthor habla” y-

“¡Papá!”

Cualquier cosa que la persona al otro lado del teléfono le haya dicho murió en su cerebro cuando este registro la infantil y bien modulada voz que lo había llamado desde su espalda quitándole el aliento.

Algo se había agitado dentro de él.

¿Su corazón?

Volteando rápidamente sus verdes se encontraron con los de su descendencia.

“¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó atontado en voz baja, tenía los ojos muy abiertos lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Papá…

Él, el temible Lex Luthor, alguien que no podía ser dominado, alguien que no sabia como amar y dejarse ser amado era un papá…

Conner estaba enojado, lo miro con ojos resentidos, que le rompió el corazón y lo hizo sentir culpable. Colgando y guardando el teléfono celular se acercó hacia la cuna de su hijo y le sonrió de manera triste. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior sobresaliendo en una imagen lamentable.

“Lo lamento” se disculpó, Conner frunció el ceño enojado, apretando sus pequeños puños.

Estirando sus brazos sin tomar al niño espero una respuesta, alguna indicación que estaba perdonado y podía sostenerlo. Conner lo miro en un principio reticente para después imitar el gesto de Lex, estirando sus cortos brazos.

Apenas lo levanto el niño escondió su pequeña cabeza en su cuello, agarrándose a él como un mono bebé.

A pesar de estos 19 meses juntos nunca se había llamado así mismo como un “papá” acostumbrado más a pensarse como un “padre” sin embargo no podía negar que le gustaba el término. Era más cariñoso, cercano y…bueno, agradable que hacía llenar su pecho de orgullo y emoción porque sí, él era un papá.

Un papá de un maravilloso niño.

“Papá es un trabajólico ¿tú que piensas Conner?” preguntó suavemente apoyando su mejilla sobre la corona de su hijo esperando hasta que pensó no conseguiría respuesta.

“Papá…” comentó tranquilo Conner moviendo su cabeza y sus manos para ponerse a juguetear con los botones de su camisa.

Sonriendo cálidamente respondió con cariño depositando un beso en su frente.

“Papá está aquí Conner, siempre junto a ti…”

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
